Burning With Hate
by NoVaSpRXz2766
Summary: Ok the main idea is Sprx being control with the fire of hate that has come back and Nova must find a way to bring him back thats all p.s. deleted first chapter and did it over . SPRX/NOVA
1. Chapter 1

A a few months had past after the incident happened with the Fire of Hate. Sprx still never forgave himself for what he did to the team and especially Nova. It breaks his heart seeing the one he loves in pain. He couldn't stand hurting her.

_"I'm coming back"_ a voice spoke in Sprx head.

"Huh? W-who are you?"

"_I'm you and I'm coming for you and love isn't getting rid of me"._

"What are you talking about, who are you?"

_"See you then Sparky"._

_Flashback_

"_Don't move… or I'll pull out her metal circuitry piece by piece "once said evil Sprx._

"_You hurt her I swear I'll-"said Otto_

"_You'll do nothing" said Sprx then continued "Either you hand me that skull or Novas finished"._

"_Sprx how could you forget who you are?" said Nova._

"_I know who I am and I know what I'm here to do "said Sprx._

_Then Sprx charged his Magnets and pull Nova's arms apart. She screamed in tormenting pain-_

_End of Flashback_

He came back from his thoughts. He look at his clock showing the time 11:58pm.

"Sprx you ok?" Nova's voice came from the other side of Sprx's door. Then he answered it. A dim light brighten the room a bit just enoff to see Nova.

"Uh yeah… Yeah I-I fine".

"Oh… well you've been up here I long time and I just wanted to make sure your ok" she sound a little concerned and worried.

"Well I'm ok Nova, I'm fine just thinking a bit that's all".

"Oh… ok umm…What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Uh…nothing" he answered.

She knew something was wrong.

"Ok" she said about to leave.

"Wait the something I want to tell you" He slowly told her.

"What?"

"Well I kinda want to say that I…I-I…"Sparks thought '_come on you can do this, it's three words_'.

"Yes?" she asking hoping it's what she always wanted to her.

"I-I…I'm sorry for what did to you in the pit of doom and to everyone else" Sprx thought 'Yeah real smooth, you blow it'.

"Oh… that it's ok it wasn't you anyways, right?" sounded a bit disappointed.

"Yeah… well see ya".

"Umm…ok… see ya" She turned around once more.

"Wait "said Sprx.

"Yeah" she said curious and quickly turned around.

"I… uh well I forgot to say Goodnight".

"Oh…uh…Goodnight".

Before she could turn around once more. Sprx quickly embraced her not too tightly in a gentle loving hug. Sprx turned even redder than his fur. She blushed a little then she just embraced him back. Neither of them wanted it to end but they soon had to let passed and soon he let her go.

"Well…Goodnight".

"Goodnight" When she left she had a big loving smile on her face.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

First Chapter Plz Read and Reveiw. And i know its cheesy but its my first try right? ok and its been re-edited. :D


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Sprx was trying to stay away from Nova just in case he feels the need to tell how he feels.

"Hey Nova," said Jinmay.

"Hey Jinmay, Whats up?" Nova asked.

"Nothing I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

You and Sprx."

"What?"

"I just notice you haven't been yourself since last night," Nova thought 'Dang it. She going to make me tell what happened' "Did something happened last night?

"Uh... Nothing happened I'm fine" Nova said nervous.

"Uh huh...Well then exactly is Sprx trying to avoid you then?" Jinmay asked.

Nova said in her mind ' Dang. She know I'm hiding something and I-' she snapped to the last thing she said 'Wait he is trying to avoid me. Why?'. She looked at him and started walking towards him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Skeleton King's Citadel Castle

"The time has finally come to awake an great power" said the one and only evil bone head Skeleton King "Mandarin?!"

The evil former leader of the hyperforce walk out off the dark shadows.

"Yes my Lord."

"It is time to rewaken the Fire of Hate within the red one once again" Skeleton king spoke then smile cause soon he would have a new servent and awaken a horrible demon on Shuggazoom City."You know what to do."

" Yes my Lord" Mandarin said with a wicked smile on his face.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Sprx I noticed and I just want to know are you umm...avoiding me?" Nova asked a bit upset having a feeling he didn't want to be anywhere near her.

"Umm... Not exactly. I'm just thinking until it's the right time to tell you something important."

"Oh...like what?"

"Huh?"

"What is important you got to time."

"Well...I umm...you see I kinda wanna tell you this I uh...always wanted to tell you this... and...so here it goes...Nova I-"

Sprx had been cut off by the alarm and everyone ran to the command room.

"Whats going on" said Otto.

"It's Mandarin headed toward Shuggazoom with a giant army" Chiro said.

"Well thats a unknowing suprise" Sprx said sarcasticly.

"Ok Monkeys Moblize"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know its short and not that good but I lost my Train of Thought and i can't think staight but it's the best I could do for now hope you enjoy XP.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

The Hyperforce ran out of the robot to the street.

"Hello Hyperforce," said a voice that felled them with hate.

They came to a skidding stop seeing none other then Mandarin.

"What are you doing here?" said Chiro.

"I came for someone to a start to Skeleton King's plans," Mandarin answered.

"Well... who ever they are you can't take them," said Sprx.

"Thats what you think," Mandarin said with an evil smirk growing on his face and then six fromless appeared by his side and whispered to them, "Formless attack them but don't touch the yellow one".

The formless did as they were told. Nova turned around and to see her team mates being attacked. She was about to run when she felt someone grab her wrist. A shocking pain soon went though her body. She screamed in pain. The Hyperforce turned to see Mandarin holding Nova in his arms.

"Nova!" yelled Sprx running toward him.

Mandarin disappeared along with the formless. The team was in shock of what just happened. Sprx steared at the place where Mandarin just was.

"No, we have to get her back" Sprx said stearing at the ground as a tear stared its way down his cheek.

**Sprx's Mind**

_"Awww, poor Sparky lost the one he loves" Evil Sprx said._

"What do you want now".

_"I want out and to watch you shuffer when you lose whats closest to you, Nova"._

"I'm not going to lose her".

_"What makes you so sure"._

"Cause I'm going to save her".

_"When you get to the castle you don't know whats yet to come" Evil Sprx grow an evil grin._

"It can't be as worse of losing Nova," Sprx said, "And I'm going to save nothing is going to stop me".

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

I nearly cried at this and i wrote it werid anyways plz R&R.


	4. Chapter 4

"Uhh…Sprx…," Nova eyes slowly opened then her head shot up, "Where am I?"

"Welcome back, dearest Nova," said the voice that felled her with so much hate. Skeleton King then emerged from the shadows. She let out a growl glaring daggers at him.

"What do you want with me?"She yelled demanding an answer.

"Dear Nova, calm yourself," Skeleton King started ,"The answer to your question is simple, I am only using you as bait to lure-".

"The Hyperforce," She thought that was the end of his sentence.

"No," He smirked "Your precious SPRX-77".

Nova gasped this really shocked her. She didn't want anything to happen to him.

"No, you stay away from him. I won't let you hurt Sprx. What do you want from him?" She yelled demanding another answer.

"Do you not know?"

Nova then was confused, "Know what?"

"SPRX-77 once consumed by the fire of hate right, well I can bring it back."

"WHAT!"

"Yes and once I do SPRX-77 shall have great power more then you could ever imagine, and he will stay by my side of evil and be my most trusted slave and take over Shuggazoom once and for all!"

"No!"

"Oh yes dear Nova and I will make sure that Sprx's first to destroy is the one he loves then the Hyperforce,".

Nova grew devastated. She wasn't going to let Skeleton King do that to Sprx. No way was she going to sit there and watch the one she loves be once again consumed by the fire of hate.

"Well I'll leave you to your thoughts" Then Skeleton King left not speaking another word, leaving Nova alone in a dark, cold room only to think of what just happened and what she will do.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm coming Nova please don't die or leave me, I love you" Sprx said hoping she was alright.

'_I will save you, I promise _"Sprx Thought.

"_Ha Ha, like I said your going to lose her I know it"._

"What's wrong with you are you trying to make me more paranoid about Nova".

"_Yes"._

"God you're annoying, you act like a little kid".

Evil Sprx growls _", I can't wait until I'm back in control"._

"What?"

"_Nothing"._


	5. Chapter 5

In the command center they had been preparing to head to Skeleton King's Citadel Castle where their fellow kidnapped yellow team member was being held.

"Come on, what's taking so long, who knows what he is doing to her right now, I can't risk losing her," Sprx yelled anxiously unaware it was all a trap.

"SPRX! Calm down we trying and going as fast as we can," Gibson said growing irritated.

"Not fast enough!"

Antauri walk up in between them, "Sprx," he said firmly, "It would be wise if you calm down, fighting with each other will not solve anything or bring Nova back".

Sprx had enough of waiting. He balled his hands in to fist shaking in frustration and looked deep into Antauri's eyes then stared at the ground. He tried to hold back tears. His whole body now shaking as he took a deep breath and slowly whispered, "Your right Antauri..., but I can't stand here hopelessly when she may need my help so I'm going ahead".

"Sprx what are you saying! You can't go ahead, we have to stick together" Chiro said staring at his backside.

Sprx was staring at his red tube and facing away from his team mates. Sprx had to do this for Nova.

"I'm sorry kid I have to do this," he said then starting running toward his tube.

"Sprx! Stop!" all his team mates called after him.

He shot up is tube then landing in his Fist Rocket 2. He activated his Fist Rocket and blasted himself across the sky. He presses one more button and rocketed faster toward the Citadel Fortress.

"Ok I'm coming for ya Nova hang in there,".

* * *

In the Citadel Castle

Nova had been struggled to get out of the chains but then she gave up. She just sat there, hands chained to the wall above her head, staring at nothing, frustrated she couldn't break free.

Mandarin had been watching this whole time she had been struggling. He came from the shadows laughing at her efforts to escape.

"Your efforts are futile," Mandarin smirking at her.

"What do you want now," she spat at him glaring.

"Just here to watch you suffer, you still worried about Sparky?"

"His name is Sprx," she confirmed him.

"Whatever, I'll be back," Mandarin said then left.

'Oh Sprx…I hope you are okay' she thought to herself.

* * *

With Sprx

Sprx was almost at the Citadel Fortress.

"Why did they take her in the first place?" Sprx questioned himself.

"_You'll see once you get there"._

"What are you talking about how do you know what gonna happen?"

"_Oh, I don't I just saying you'll see when you get there"._

"Whatever".

"_Tell you the truth I hope they kill that girl right in front of you so I can see you suffer"._

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"_Your love sicken me"._

"Whatever".

* * *

More to come R&R plz.


	6. Chapter 6

Sprx had finally made it to the towering fortress. He lands his Fist Rocket on the rocky landscape in front of Skeleton King Fortress. Sprx jumped out of his ship but saw not a single guard in site.

"This will be easy" he said as he walk toward a giant whole or cave in the fortress.

"This must be the front door" Sprx said.

He walked right through the crave that was lightened up by torches on the walls beside him . He came to a stop at a large circle like room, torches also it greenish- black rocky citadel walls. He looked around to see a large chair exactly in the middle at the back of the room that was made of the walls and next to it he saw-

"Nova!"

Sprx was heartbroken seeing her like this, chained to a wall, but relieved she was unharmed. He starting running toward her until he came face to face. She looked up.

"…Sprx… what are you doing here?" she sounded scared.

"I'm here to recue you" he looked at her confused.

"No you have to leave now, it's a trap. Skeleton King is planning to-"

Suddenly the citadel wall began forming around her mouth making her to stop her from talking.

"Nova!" Sprx yelled as he put his hands on the citadel trying to pull it off.

"I wouldn't bother" Said an evil voice coming from behind them. They both looked at him, Nova in fear and Sprx in hate.

"Let her GO Skeleton King!" he yelled demanding.

"Why would I do that?" he said grinning evilly.

"What do you won't from her?" he demanded again.

"Not her you." He answered making Sprx look confused he continued," She was only beat to lour you in".

"Why me?" Sprx asked confused.

"You were once consumed with the Fire of Hate, right. Well you thought the power primate had gotten rid of it, but I could sense a little part of my essence within you, and since then it has been growing until it consumes you again but that can only happen with my help, then I shall have a powerful servant,"

"What?" Sprx was shocked he feared that would come back, "No! I won't let that happen. Never!"

"Yes you will unless you're willing to let her die," Skeleton said lifting his staff and pointing it at Nova.

Sprx gasped still standing by Nova he looked from Skeleton King to the staff then slowly to Nova. Nova looked into his eyes with fear. Sprx could see the fear in her eyes he didn't want to lose her. She tried to tell him 'no' but she only mumbled cause the citadel covered her mouth. They stared into each other's eye. Sprx placed his right left hand on her neck and his thumb on the lower part of her right cheek while staring deeply in to her eyes. Skeleton King interrupted them, they looked at him and he spoke.

"What's it going to be" he spoke firmly.

Sprx looked at her one more time he took his and from her face and took a step back. Nova struggled again trying to tell him 'no'. Sprx shook his head and looked back a Skeleton King then at the ground.

"I'll do it… for her sake," Sprx said.

Nova mumbled 'no' louder that Sprx was able to understand her. She started crying. Sprx looked at her again and was hurt when he saw her tears. Skeleton King laugh evilly at all of this.

"Excellent you shall prepare to be one of us," Skeleton King grinned, "Come Sprx".

"Wait! What will happen to Nova after this is all over,"

Skeleton looked at her and glared then looked back at Sprx.

"She shall be set free," he lied.

Nova looked at him and glared with teary eyes. Sprx looked at her then at Skeleton King. He walked toward him as they both headed toward the door. Sprx stop at the door took one last look at her turned back and left the room heartbroken. All the torches flamed out but for one beside her. Nova then started to franticly struggle to break free of her chains. She wasn't going to let him control Sprx.

* * *

Wow exciting isn't it R&R.


	7. Chapter 7

Down in the Pit of Doom they had been preparing to resurrect the darkness within Sprx by opening the portal connected to the Dark Ones. This place brought back bad memories to Sprx the Fire of Hate, Mandarin and Valina, the team and Nova. A sudden flash of green and purple came from the ground as the ground started cracking and crumbled away except for a long bridge connecting to a circle right in the middle of the lake of dark energy.

"Sprx there you will stand and the evil within you well be free and we will be brothers once again," Mandarin said grinning while pointing his finger to the middle of the darkness.

"Whatever…" Sprx murmured.

Sprx had been thinking of Nova what will happen to her when he turns evil. He doesn't want to turn on her.

* * *

"Come on… come on," Nova groaned she had been struggling to get the chain to break away from the wall.

A crack started to from under the hitch connected to the chain. The hitch started to loosen itself as the crack became bigger and bigger. Finally it broke. Nova fell to the ground and landed on all fours and stood up.

"Yes, wait… oh no, Sprx!" Nova just remembered about Sprx and ran as fast as she could until she came outside the fortress. She looked down into the Pit of Doom and saw Sprx walking toward the middle of the green and purple darkness. She heard rockets fly across the sky and looked up the see the Super Robot flying,

"Monkey Team!" she said then smiled boy was she glad to see them.

* * *

"Ok team let's come in for an easy landing," Chiro said.

"Look!" Otto pointed to the screen in his cruiser.

A small image of Sprx and the darkness appeared in each member's screen but they couldn't tell what it was.

"Here I'll zoom in" Otto tinkered with the controls as the image enlarged and saw what was happening.

"What does he think is doing!?" Gibson said astonished why Sprx would do this.

They landed the Super Robot and ran out of the Foot Cruiser. The team activated their rocket packs and flew toward Sprx who was half why across the bridge.

"Sprx stop!" Chiro yelled.

"What do you think you're doing?" Otto yelled

Sprx stop right in his tracks. He looked to his side and saw his team. He felt ashamed of what his team was thinking of him right now.

"Guys I…I have to do this for Nova," He looked at the ground.

"Why would Nova want you to do this? Antauri asked.

"She doesn't want me too she is in danger and-"Sprx was cut off.

"Sprx!" Nova called from on top edge of the cliff above the pit.

"Huh?" Sprx eyes shot open and looked at Nova,"…Nova…?"

"Sprx you don't have to do this I'm free and ok" Nova yelled.

She activated her rocket pack and fly down toward him. She looked into his eyes to show she was ok then hugged him. Sprx was in a little bit of shock but faded and hugged her back glad she was ok. Sprx soon released her.

"How did you escape?" he asked.

"Sprx, no chains can hold me," she said and smirked.

"NO!" Skeleton King burst into anger.

Suddenly Nova was lifted into the air and was slammed, back first, into the wall next to Skeleton King. Skeleton King used his telekinesis to do this and started pushing farther into the wall crushing her. She groaned and screamed in pain.

"Stop!" Sprx yelled.

"Go now or I'll end her!" Skeleton King demanded growing impatient.

Sprx took another look at Nova.

"Go!" Skeleton King ordered.

Sprx ran as quick as he could until he got to the middle. Skeleton King raised his staff as dark energy began to collect and shot it right at Sprx. He screamed has he absorbed the energy. Skeleton King dropped Nova and she fell to the ground with a crash. Laying on the ground she raised her head and looked at Sprx. His body started to glow red. His teeth turned sharp. Nova wasn't going to let this happen. She got up and ran to his body. She flung her arms around him. Realizing he body burning she held on no matter what.

"Sprx, please stay with me," she said.

Clinging to his body the heat increase and her yellow fur, pressed against him, began to burn and turn black. She screamed as the heat increased more.

"Sprx please listen to me I can't lose you again, I love you and I can't lose you…please," she started to cry,"…please…"

She couldn't take the heat much longer but Sprx was slowly turning back. When Nova realized coming back to her she gave a faint smile and soon let go of him and fainted. Sprx fully turn to his old self still with his evil look. He had a slight head ache and was dizzy. Once he snapped out of it he looked down and saw Nova in a bad condition, unconscious lying on the ground. He fell to his knees began to cry as he slowly put a hand under legs and neck and picked her up. Tears running down his cheeks, anger filled his body as he saw her burned fur that had he once saw gleaming a golden yellow. Her eyes once filled with happiness and hope now he saw fear and pain. He snarled in anger, sadness, and frustration.

"What have I done?"

He had never meant for this to happen. He wanted to save her not hurt her. She was hurt cause of him. Then he realized it wasn't his entire fault. His anger grown and he knew whose fault it really was.

"This…This is all your fault," he growled angrily at Skeleton King.

"If you have never brought her here this wouldn't have happened, she would be fine and happy,"

He looked back down at her then at the team who have been standing their unknowing what was going on. He lowered his head into her chest and sobbed. He wasn't going to let Skeleton King get away with this.

* * *

R&R plz. Last Chapter next.


	8. Chapter 8

He held her body close protectively refusing to let her go. He shook her body hoping she'd wake up.

"Nova please wake up...," he slightly shook her harder,"Please... wake up".

He looked deeply in her eyes. His anger grow extremely. He tears started to boil off his face. He had never felt this much rage as he does now. He never let Skeleton King get away with this. He gentely laid Nova's unconscience body to the ground so he wouldn't burn her anymore. He turned his head to face Skeleton King. His pupils disappeared as he narrowed eyes at him. The red glow around him came back but denser.

"You hurt her! She has suffered cause of you! But worse you made me make her suffer!" he spat out,"You're going to PAY!"

_You think you can defeat the one who gave you your power. Your pathetic if you can think you could possibly defeat my master and especially for some girl._

Skeleton King just laughed. He had known what inner Sprx said.

"His right Sprx," he laughed again,"It's her fault for not staying back. She made herself suffer. She was stupid enough to cause herself pain for _**love." **_he said he last word in desusted.

Sprx gritted his teeth. He lunged at Skeleton King. He activated his rocket pack mid-air and flew full force. Skeleton King reacted quickly as Sprx came near by pointing his staff staight at Sprx while dark energy collected at the tip. He released his attack as Sprx came near and sent Sprx flying into the back wall behind him with a crash. Sprx feel to the ground with a clank but spring right back up. Sprx lunged once more but Skeleton King once again sent him flying by hitting him like a bat to a baseball with his staff. He spring back up weakly. As his body still glowed and his eye pitch black he activated his magnets and his energy ball grew bigger and bigger to about twice the size of him.

"MAGNO-BALL BLAZER!"

Sprx shot his attack. Skeleton King put up a shield but the attack still sent him skidding on his back. Sprx then stopped fighting as he got an idea. He then noticed the team standing their dumbfounded. He then stared at Chiro who flinched when he saw his eyes.

"Hey kid grab Nova and get yourselves out of here!" Sprx called over to him.

Chiro sweated alittle but nodded. He activated his rocket pack and flew toward Nova. He slightly lifted and supported her he and tried to wake her. Sprx glow became denser as his body temperature increase as the fire of hate inside of him came out of his chest and formed in his hands.

"Nova can you hear me, can you wake up?" Chiro asked slightly shaking her body.

Nova slowly awoke and slowly sat up. She then looked over at Sprx and became a little frightened but not at just the way he looked mainly she was scared of losing him. Sprx started to make the fire grow half the size of him. Then the hole fortress began to shake and rumble. The fire Sprx was holding started to disappear and the citidal's roof started to crack and slowly cave in. Skeleton growled but then smirked and stood there unmoving as Mandarin who also smirked climbed upon his shoulder.

Nova then yelled to Sprx,"Sprx don't do this come on let get out of here please," she started to cry,"Please I can't lose you again!".

This broke Sprx's heart he looked at her as his pupils reappeared. He felt much pain within him.

"I'm sorry... Nova," was all he could say,"Kid keep her safe!".

This broke her heart extremely. Chiro picked her up and she struggled to be free from his him but yet she was to weak to resist. So all she could do was watch.

_You fool you'll kill us all._

"I plan too," Sprx said as his his turn to black orbs once again.

The whole place started to crumble together as the team safely made it out. Skeleton King hit the bottom of his staff on the ground and he and Mandarin vanished. The citidal came crashing down to nothing but crumbled remains.

"No SPRX!" Nova yelled.

The team made it out and landed on the ground far from the fortress. Chiro put Nova down. She quickly activated her rocket pack and dug through the cumbled remains of the citidal but found nothing but she didn't give up. She heard a slight rumble. She looked up and she saw him, her one and only Sprx. He crawled out of the rouble and she stared blankly. He stood up holding his arm. Nova just kept staring and her heart started to race and felt it pounding against her chest. He let go of his arm and smiled at her. He walked up to her. She felt her heart skip a beat as he reach an hand out to help her up. She came from her shock and gladly took his hand. He helped her up and pulled her into a tight but gentel embrace. Her cheeks began to burn. She slowly wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments Sprx pulled away but didn't let go, he felt like the happiest monkey in the world. He soon became lost in her pretty pink eyes, loving every minute of it. Nova stared back. He placed a head on her cheek. They slowly leaned in. Their lip inches away from each others. They hoped they wouldn't be interrupted but sadly they were.

"Sprx, Nova!" Chiro yelled flying toward them with the rest of the team..

They quickly pulled away.

"Hey!" they both said.

"Good new and bad news, good news Skeleton King's fortress is gone," the all looked over the rouble,"and Skeleton King and Mandarin got away".

"Let's head home and plan for the next attack on SkeletonKing," Antauri ordered and they all fly off but Sprx and Nova were the last ones to leave.

Sprx took one of Nova's hands and held it in his,"Yeah, home,".

He squeezed her her ahnd. She smiled at him and squeezed his back and they both flew off.


	9. Epilogue

On a crystal clear night with Shuggazoom's moon Ranger 7 was full and gleaming beautifully and the billions of stars shinning all over. Nova sat on the shoulder of the super robot. Thinking of certain things that happened the past couple of days.

"Nova?" a voice called her name.

That voice she knew all too well. She turns around to find Sprx standing there.

"Sprx, what are you doing up?" Nova asked confused.

"Well… I kinda heard you get up so I came to see if you were alright".

"Oh I'm fine".

"Mind if…I…sit next to you?" he smiled shyly.

"No, no you can sit," she smiled.

Sprx sat next to her as she looked back up at the stars. She took this chance to stare at her. Sprx noticed something different about her. Her sight literally knocks him out. Her fur had a bright yellow glow in the moonlight and her pink eyes sparkled. Her brilliant warm smile felled him with joy and bliss. He blushed at all of this.

'_She's so beautiful and yet I can't even tell her'._

In the corner of her eye she noticed he was staring at her and she blushed but didn't look at him. She now smiled faintly. She lend against him making them both blush harder. He cautiously wrapped his arms around her.

"Um… Nova there's something I've been needing to tell you…," Sprx said nervously.

"Y-yeah…?" She looked at him.

Sprx stood up bringing her with him. He let go of her but took her hands in his. She looked a little confused. He stared at the ground.

"Nova, I really care about you, truly, but never got the chance to tell you this. I…I-I …love…you." He murmured the last part.

She stared with a shocked blank expression. He took a deep breath and looked up into her eyes. He gathered all his courage and spoke again.

"I love you, Nova. I love everything about you. How you are so independent, brave, and always have the will to fight. I love how you never give up on anything a-and… how you're so loving and caring. And plus your beautiful and extremely cute, and how when I hear you're laugh or see your smile it always knock me off my feet," he grin when he said, "You mean the entire world to me and I will never again let anything happen to you,".

Nova just kept staring but listened carefully to every word. Sprx took this chance and let go of her hands and placed them on the sides of her cheeks and rubbed them with his thumbs. He smiled softly. He pulled her in to him. He closes his eyes and passionately presses his lips against hers finally. He felt like the happiest monkey alive. She just stares but soon realizes what is happening. She slowly kisses him back and places her hand on his chest. He takes one hand off her cheek and pulls her closer after placing it on her back. She travels her hands up his chest and wraps them around his neck pulling in as close as possible. She grips a hold of his soft red fur. After a few minutes passed they slowly pull away wishing they didn't have too but they had to breathe. They both lightly pant and embrace each other. Suddenly Sprx just remembers something.

"Nova?" he pull away but never let's go of her, "Come with me I wish to show you something,"

He took hold of her hand and led her to inside the robot and out the robot foot.

"Sprx where are you taking me?" she asked.

"You'll see," he smiled.

They came to the gates of Shuggazoom Park. As Sprx guided Nova they walked up to a certain tree with a hollow hole. He sat her down against the tree and sat next to her. They both looked at the sky.

"Hey Sprx why did you bring me here?" she looked at him.

"Oh you don't like it here?" Sprx asked sadly.

"No, I love it I was just curious,".

"Oh well… I'll show you," he said as he stood up and pecked her cheek.

Sprx climbed up the tree and reach his hand inside the hole. He pulled out a little blue bow. He climbed down the tree and walked in front of Nova. Sprx smiled as she just stared breathless and shocked. She can't believe this is happening. He bends down on one knee. He opened the small box revealing a gold ring with a bubblegum pink glittering gem on top.

"Nova will you marry me?" Sprx asked shyly.

Nova lightly gasped and was taken aback. She held her breath. Tears begin to form in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe it. Nova only stared softly at the ring. Then she looked up deeply into his eyes.

"Sprx…," is the only word she could choke out.

She didn't know how to respond. She looked back at the ring and thought for a moment. Soon she finally she smiled and nodded slowly.

"Yes…," she murmured and her tears slide down her cheeks in happiness, "Yes! I will marry you!"

She sprang at him and they both fell to the ground laughing. Sprx lid on her as they stared deeply in each other's eyes. Sprx pick up her hand. He placed the ring on her finger. Nova looked at it again. She took back her hand and placed both her hands on the back of his neck. She pulled his head down to hers and pressed her lips upon his. He kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her as he picked her up off the ground and lid against the tree. They pulled away and looked up at the sky still in each other's arms.

THE END!

Next story called Crash the Wedding.


End file.
